Newt and Meena's project
by smackthat92
Summary: What happens when Newt and Meena are assigned a social studies project. NewtXMeena


This is my first story so I thought that I would make it about one of the hottest people out there Jason Dolley. Though I am going to use Cory In The House. He is Newt Livingston. I hope you enjoy it. This story is written in Newts POV (Point Of View for those who don't know because when i first started to use this website I didn't know what that meant)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cory In The House. I am also not making any profit.

**A Night With My Best Friends Crush**

Me and Cory have been best friends for almost a year now. We meet at school and are friends with Meena. Ever since me and Cory have meet Meena he has had a huge crush on her, but what he doesn't know is that I also have a crush on Meena. I have pictured us to doing wonderful things to each other. At least one time in the shower I jack off to thinking about her and since I am a little bicurious I would lick my own cum off myself. But that is besides the point. One day I feel i might lose my friendship with Cory if I ever make a move on her. I am afraid of what might happen to us.

So me Cory and Meena are having our band practice. I can not stop looking at Meena she is wearing the shortest skirt ever. It is so far up it is just below her ass. Damn only if it rode up a little or she bent down. When ever Meena sings she looks so hot. She is just like a stripper. She knows how to move around her microphone stand, she uses it as a stripper pole grinding up against it. I wish I could just take her right there.

So I went home after the band practice and went to my room and locked the door just in case one of my parents came home. I took out a picture of Meena from one of our concerts looking like a little whore. I whipped out my dick and took a hold of it. My dick it fairly fat but id 9 inches long. I stroked it increasing my pace rapidly. I was coming close to my climax so i threw my legs over my head and my dick right above my mouth and blew a load all over my face than self sucked my self pretending it was Meena's mouth. Than I heard a car door shut so i quickly cleaned myself up and shoved my now erected dick into my pants and went to my computer to act like i wasn't jacking off.

The next day in social studies Mr. W gave us all a project and said that he was pairing us all up into groups of two. I prayed and wished me and Meena would get paired up. Thank the lord were working together. "Meena looks like were working together." "Yeah wanna come to my house after school to get this over with." "Alright see after school and we'll walk to your house." Than something strange happened she gave me a seductive smile and wink.

Later after school me and Meena met up and walked to her house. Once there we took the elevator up to the 13 floor. The whole ride up all I could think about is what I would like to do to Meena. All through my mind ran was me picking her up and throwing her onto the bed and literally rip her clothes off and rub her perfect size tits and sucking on her nipples. Than trail down her body with kisses until I reached her wet shaven pussy. Than I would Suck and lick that thing like I haven't for three months. Than I would put my now hard and erect dick between her breasts and pump through them and poke my dick into her mouth. After that I would shove my dick down her throat. I would make her gag on my cock. After that i would have no mercy on her after she would beg for me to give it to her long and hard. I destroyed her pussy. Moving upward than slamming my dick into her. I would put her on top than pick her up and have her fall onto my dick. Than I swung her legs around my neck picked her up and stood up than just bounce and shove my entire length into her opening. Than finish her off with shooting my warm cream into her pussy. That is all I could think about doing the whole way up the elevator.

We finally reached the top and Meena snapped my back to reality. Too bad. We did our report for a long and drone three hours. Meena said that she wanted to take a shower than they would go out for some pizza. I needed to make up an excuse to go to the bathroom to hopefully get a peek of Meena naked. Knock Knock on the door. "Meena I really have to go to the bathroom can I come in." "Yeah." I cracked the door open and pulled my pants down to make it look like I really had to go to the bathroom. Than out of the corner if my eye I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I said "You like what you see I'll give you a lot more."

All I heard was "Yes Newt I need you right now, and give me all you have no holding back." So I shoved her against the cold tile wall and took off my shirt. Than all I could think about is what to do to her, but than I felt her hand grab my length. I was totally surprised. She began to stroke it so softly. i never once in my life jacked myself the way she can. I only dreamed what than she could do with her mouth. I've never seen this side of Meena so erotic so hott and horny. I couldn't help but just squeeze her ass so tight. Than she began to trail down to my chest to my hard toned abs. She stoped on my abs and lick them all over. Than she went down to my hard dick and licked the head with her tongue teasing me. Than i grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take my whole cock into her mouth and she began to choke. She just kept bobbing her head back and fourth. All through this I was just thinking this little slut she has practiced before. Than a strange image ran through my mind if Cory goin down on my dick instead of Meena. Than the image vanished.

After a while I thought i should give Meena some pleasure. I slapped her tities around and than motorboated her. She grabbed on to my thick golden hair an pulled me up into a kiss. Our tongues down each others throats. I pulled us out of the kiss and got on my nees and than teased her vagina. Placing my tongue just on her pussy and didn't move. Than I flapped my tongue on top of it and began to slowly lick inside her clit. Than i bit her a little bit and nibbled. Than I went all out. Than messaged her pussy until she squirted all over my face. After that she licked all her juices off of me. I thought that it was only fair for me to do the same. So I told her to suck out a load an let me shoot my surprise on her body. So that little whore got down on my dick and did exactly as she was told and i slurped up all the cum I had shot onto her body. It was a salty delight.

Now it was time to hit one out of the park. I laid her down on the tub than pushed my cock on the outer part of her vagina than slowly inserted it. This gave her the biggest orgasm i ever heard. So I increased in speed to shoot my load into her tight pussy. As we both came closer to our climax she dug her nails into my shoulders. Than I released my final but biggest load in to her super tight virgin vagina. Than I had a great idea so i went down to her pussy and licked all my cum out. This made her scream out the top of her lungs. I than licked up a puddle of my cum and put it into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

After this i got out of the shower dried off and got dressed. Than all I could think is what would happen if Cory ever found out about this. So than after hanging out with Meena I decided that I would tell Cory before any one else told him. I made it to the white house that night and went to talk to Cory, but my night had not even started yet.

So tell me what you all think. I'm open to all comments.

Should I continue this story

and tell me what you thought of what I already wrote


End file.
